Jupiter The Hedgehog And Metal Sonic
by SegaStar
Summary: This story is about a hedgehog named Jupiter, who's life was fine until this Crazy Robot came into his life, whats the worst that could happen?
1. Jupiter And Metal Sonic 1 - New Robot

Disclaimer - I don't own Metal Sonic or it's characters, i only own Jupiter The Hedgehog

Alright, On with The Story!

It was a quiet day around 's Lab, when a robot awoken from his sleep. He Had just suffered from a serious head injury when battling Sonic The Hedgehog.

: "Get up Metal Sonic, i need to repair you quickly, those windows aren't gonna wash themselves".  
Eggman Commanded.

Metal Sonic: "H-huh...what is going on, i told you, i only ate three cupcakes, not eight". He Said.

: "W-WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!,thats it give me that wrench so i can fix you right away". Eggman Shouted.

Metal Sonic: "No Way Buddy, imma going oooouuuuutttt tonight, yee-haw!" He said.

: "Hey! get back here at once, or i will dismantle you!" Eggman Shouted.

Metal Sonic walked towards the house of a stranger who had never met before and decided to greet him for no apparent reason.

Jupiter: "Ughhhh, I really hate school, it's so boring and i never fit in..." Said Jupiter with a sad look on his face.

Metal Sonic rolled his eyes in pity.

Metal Sonic: "Listen Kid, If ya wanna fit in, you need help from me, Metal Sonikku!" He Commanded

Jupiter: "AHHHHH! police, help t-there's a thing here." He screamed

Metal Sonic: "Okay, we all know the author of this story thought you were crazy during this moment." He Said

Jupiter: "Metal Sonikku, GO Awa..." He Stopped.

Metal Sonic: "First of all, my name is Metal Sonic, i thought i said that, what a weirdo." He Thought

Jupiter: "OH...MY...GOSH..." Said Jupiter with a suprised look

Jupiter Packed his bags and walked towards the door, sighing, and noticed Metal Sonic Following Him.

Jupiter: "you are like really annoying me little guy...please go home." He pleaded.

Metal Sonic: "B-but i wanna stay with you...uh whats your name anyway?" Me asked.

Jupiter: I'm Jupiter The Hedgehog. He Replied.

Metal Sonic: "Okay i asked what your name was not what is the largest planet in the solar system, duh." He Said

Jupiter: "N-No really! My name is Jupiter, i'm not being funny." He Said Annoyed"

Metal Sonic: "Yup, you really love that planet, take me to your house so i can see your jupiter books,toys,games,etc."he listed

Jupiter: "MOM! i wanna commit suicide now." he shouted with sense of sarcasm

Metal Sonic: "WAIT! i believe you yeesh (i really don't, i just don't feel like hearing suicide...gah that word)" he thought

The Hedgehog then walked to school almost late thanks to Metal Sonic, and was upset over the fact, then he was suprised to see the Robot at the front door

Jupiter: "WHAT THE CRAP ARE YOU DOING HERE" He yelled

Metal Sonic: "I wanna go to school too, is it fun, huh, huh is it!" he asked

Jupiter: "Uh...yup it's really fun, more fun than Ps4." he said sarcasticly

Metal Sonic: "On a scale of 1 to 10, how would you rate School." he asked

Jupiter: "Uh, okay that depends, is below 0 an option?" he wondered

Metal Sonic: "Hahahaha you're funny, now c'mon lets go so i can grasp knowledge i already have, mwahahahahahahahahahahaha." he laughted sinsterly

Jupiter: "I'm gonna die ." he thought

Metal Sonikku... I mean Metal Sonic went to put their stuff in their lockers

Jupiter: "Where did you get that stuff from." He Asked

Metal Sonic: "Who you talking to yo', not me yo' thats for sure yo'." He said Weirdly

Jupiter: "Wow, Metal Sonic look, i brought my gun with me to school, gee i wonder what i'll need that for? what do you think?" He Asked

Metal Sonic: "To have single reproduction?" he asked

Jupiter: "WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM YO', great...now you've got me doing it." He grumbled

They walked in the classroom to greet their new class.

Miss Ross: "Class i would like to announce we have two new students today, Jupiter, Metal Sonic, please greet yourselves." she announced

Jupiter: "Hey Uh, im Jupiter, i like Tv, making friends, anime and mostly getting along." he said

Metal Sonic: "Hey class, i like Popcorn, Underwear and generally, pissing Jupiter Off, but it's nice to meet you all." He Said

Jupiter: "(Oh i wanna curse so bad right now!)" He Thought

Miss Ross: "(I can't wait to retire), alright Jupiter And Metal Sonic, sit next to Shadow" She Commanded

Shadow: "Why the heck does it have to be me!?" He asked angrily

Metal Sonic: "Hurry it up General Ross, turn into and Red Hulk and peform caramelldansen now!" he said in a drunk manor

Sonic: "What happened to Metal Sonic, he's usually not so, retarded." Sonic asked

Shadow: "Oh shut up Sonic, thats you everyday." Shadow replied

Jupiter: "Sorry Shadow about my friend, he's a bit..." He Stopped

Shadow: "YOUR FRIEND YOU SAY, HOW CUTE...Miss Ross i think i'm sick, may i go home." Shadow Said Annoyed

Miss Ross: "I was up all night planning the perfect detention for you, i'm letting it go to waste." She said

Sonic: "Hey Jupiter, why did you bring him here, and what'd ya do to him?" Sonic Asked

Jupiter: "N-Nothing, i just appeared infront of my house and has been trolling me since."He Said annoyed

Metal Sonic: "Best Friend Bucky..." said Metal Sonic randomly

Sonic,Shadow and Jupiter: "SHUT UP!" three shouted

Tails: "Hey Sonic, Silver told me you failed MSA, OMG is that true!"Tails wondered

Silver: "Hey Jupiter, check it out your friend is giving you a haircut." Siver noticed

Jupiter: "AHAHHHAHHHHHHHHHHHH, THATS IT, I'M BRINGING YOU INTO THE SCIENCE LAB AND TORTURING YOU SLOWLY BY DISMANTLING YOU ONE BY ONE."Jupiter Yelled

Tails: "Thats what i said to my Sonic once, how odd."tails remembered

Amy: "Boys are so annoying sometimes..." said Amy

Cream: "Wait Amy, don't be rude, it not's polite."Cream pleaded

Amy: "Not Polite my something i can't say!" said Amy

Cream: "Hey Tessa why are you staring at Jupiter So Hard?, do you hate him?" she askded

Tessa: "Oh Sorry Girls, it just that i've gotta lot of studying to catch up on so yeah bye." She said as leaving

Metal Sonic: "Jupiter, i've gotta go." He said going crazy

Jupiter: "You're a robot..." He replied

Metal Sonic: "Yeah...So?!" He Replied

Jupiter, "It's Up there down the hallway." He said

Metal Sonic ran and after he was finished decided to look in the mirror.

Metal Sonic: "Oh YES Metal Sonic, your so good, it feels so good, this is most wonderfu; feeling i've ever felt!" he danced

Tails was near the door and then ran back in the classroom.

Miss Ross: "Alright Class, Open up your books to page 45." she commanded

Metal Sonic: Heard you were talking crap, like i wouldn't find out Red Hulk! He Said

Miss Ross:Alright Now Begin 


	2. Jupiter And Metal Sonic 2 - Metal Crush

_  
Metal Crush

Metal Sonic was enjoying his day at school, even after a grueling day of work which didn't bother him, they were given free time so they went and had fun

Metal Sonic: "Oh boy, oh boy, after free time, it's gonna be lunch time and i'm starving for dirty chalk." He said

A girl with a green and orange dress and pink spines came along, she looked at Metal Sonic then kept on with her buisness

Metal Sonic: "Wow, she is adorable, i'd better go meet her in person!" He said Excited.

Metal Sonic: "Hi Who are you miss, your so cute. said Metal Sonic

Rosy: W-what in the world is wrong with you retard, get away from me. said Rosy in confusion

Metal Sonic: "B-but i wuv you so very much." said Metal Sonic.

Rosy: "Okay, you obviously don't have a brain, their selling them at the novelty store, they're not real, but they're enough for you i'm pretty sure." she said.

Metal Sonic: "Eh, i don't need it Baby." he said

Rosy: Stay...away from me, i've gotta get to class not that it concerns you." she stated.

Jupiter: "I'm So Sorry Rosy, he's my friend, i'll talk to him about this problem." he apologized.

Rosy: "Your Friend?!, okay you stay from me too okay." she demanded.

Jupiter: "S-sure thing." he said.

Metal Sonic watched she walked away in anger, And noticed Jupiter Was angry with him.

Jupiter: "Okay, we need to talk, you can't just, y-yknow, do that!" said Jupiter.

Sonic: "Hey Jupiter, C'mon, it's time to go to gym." Sonic noted

Jupiter: "O-oh, yeah right! i'm late for gym class, thanks a lot metal butt!" said Jupiter angrily.

Metal Sonic: "My butt is not...oh wait, nevermind. he stopped.

They all walked to gym class together, and Jupiter wasn't mad anymore but still annoyed, meanwhile Metal Sonic saw Rosy in gym class.

Tessa: "Hey Rosy, what's wrong, a-are you okay, you look..." she stopped

Rosy: "Ugh, Tessa, i told you i'm fine, besides today we have Dodgeball Practice." she said

Everyone lined up waiting for Gym Teacher: to give the signal

: "ALRIGHT EVERYONE LINE UP, I HAVE TO ANNOUNCE SOME RULES, NO ARGUING,FIGHTING,FUSSING, OR DATING!" he announced.

: "ALRIGHT I'M CHOOSING TWO TEAM CAPTAINS, BUT BEFORE I DO, ARE THERE ANY QUESTIONS?" asked

Metal Sonic: "Uh, Yeah...why is your font all captial". he asked

: "CUZ, IMMA BOSS!" he answered

: "ALRIGHT SHADOW AND ROSY ARE CAPTAINS, NOW PICK YOUR TEAMATES." HE DEMANDED

Shadow: "Rouge". he said

Rosy: "Cream". she said

Shadow: "Amy." he said

Rosy: "Tessa." she said

Shadow: "Knuckles." he said

Rosy: "Tails." she said

Shadow: "Espio". he said

Rosy: "Ugh...Sonic."

Shadow: "Blaze." he said

Rosy: "Jupiter." she said

Shadow: "Silver. he said

Rosy: "W-wait, that leaves me with..." she stopped

Metal Sonic: "Me? Okaay!" he shouted

Rosy: "D-dangit, team ruined." she said

: "ALRIGHT START!" He shouted.

Sonic: "Hey Shadow heads up". he said

Shadow: "O-ow, i'm gonna kill you" he said

Everyone was throwing dodgeballs back in forth until it was time for lunch

Metal Sonic: "Ahhhhhhh lunch, My favorite part of the day". he said

Lunch Lady: "Hey You need to pay for that". she said

Metal Sonic: "Oh uh, here, do you accept bolts. he said

Lunch Lady: "No Money, No Lunch, thats my motto". she replied

Jupiter: "Here take some of my money..." he said

Tails: "How come no one did that for me on my first day". he asked

Rosy: "Yeah, i wonder why too..." she said sarcasticly

Metal Sonic took his lunch and sat next to Jupiter

Jupiter: "So Uh...Metal Sonic, How are you liking school." he asked

Metal Sonic: "I wanna go home with you." he replied

Jupiter: "W-wait, why...don't you have a family or something

Metal Sonic: "My Creator is a Retard so i left him and took his tacos too!" he said

Jupiter: "B-but, if my parents find out i have a crazy robot in my house, i'll be grounded for months!" he Replied

Metal Sonic: "That's awful! why would they bury you in the ground!?" he asked

Jupiter: "T-thats not what i meant, grounded means punished, as in i can't do anything i want to do." he replied

Metal Sonic: "PLEASE, can i come home with you, i'll be very quiet

Jupiter: "Fine! But you're gonna have to get in my backpack." he demanded

Metal Sonic: "Sure, No Problemo, but as long as i get chips" he declared 


End file.
